Por la ventana
by vicky lau
Summary: Riza recuerda la época en que conoció a Roy y como a veces podian verse solo por la ventana ya que su padre no les permitia conversar. [fanfic para el Royai day]


_Hi Hi Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Hoy es el royai day y pues no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, aquí les traigo un fanfic que tenía planeado desde hace rato pero no había podido plasmar en palabras, espero que les guste tanto como a mí y Happy royai day!_

Yo era solo una niña, vivía sola con mi padre ya que mi madre había muerto hace tiempo. Recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer, mi padre siempre estaba sumido en su investigación y por alguna u otra razón yo estaba generalmente sola, ya que no habían personas que se acercaran a mí; los otros niños no querían jugar conmigo y siempre que veían a mi papá salían corriendo. Gracias a su obsesión con la alquimia fui siempre independiente y a pesar de ser muy niña sabía hacer la limpieza, la comida y me ocupaba sola de mis tareas; iba y venía de la escuela y no necesitaba a alguien para que me guiara. Incluso escuchaba como las viejas vecinas con sus risos en la cabeza hablaban de lo sola que me veía, de lo descuidado que era mi padre y de lo mal que fue que mi madre muriese. Aunque la verdad nunca me sentí mal por eso; yo era muy pequeña cuando la perdí y me había acostumbrado a esta vida.

También siempre se rumoraba por nuestro pueblo, que habían muchos jóvenes alquimistas que querían ser discípulos de mi padre pero ninguno lo lograba, yo no entendía muy bien por qué pero papá me decía que ellos no eran merecedores del secreto de su alquimia, que está era muy poderosa y no podía caer en malas manos.

Un día mientras volvía a casa me di cuenta que algo extraño pasaba, habían voces, mi padre hablaba con alguien, pero no era como siempre que echaba a los alquimistas. Me di cuenta luego que mi padre al fin tenía un discípulo pero no me dejaba verlo. Me causaba una gran curiosidad saber quién era porque nunca había aceptado a alguien, me preguntaba quién podría ser la persona a la que mi padre le iba a confiar toda su investigación.

Pasaron los días y yo aún no podía conocer al chico que era el discípulo de mi padre, porque no me era permitido entrar a la biblioteca ni al estudio. Una tarde mientras limpiaba el patio trasero me di cuenta que había una ventana que daba justo a la biblioteca y si conseguía algo donde subirme podría alcanzar a ver.

Logre encontrar un barril, me subí y aun ignorando los deseos de mi padre mire por la ventana, de todas maneras era una niña y la curiosidad latía fuertemente en mi pecho. Busqué al chico y logré encontrarlo leyendo un libro, estaba tan concentrado en el que no se percató de mi presencia. Se veía unos tres o cuatro años mayor que yo, tenía el cabello azabache y creo que sus ojos también desde la distancia no lo distinguí, su piel era pálida y se veía algo delgado, tenía el cabello desordenado porque a medida que leía se lo movía con las manos, como si lo que estuviese leyendo fuera muy complicado, por un momento levantó la vista de su libro y se topó con mi mirada, nos vimos sólo unos segundos porque me sorprendió tanto que caí de mi escalera improvisada. Mientras me sobaba el trasero y la cabeza donde me golpee en la caída, escuché pasos acercándose a mí, primero pensé que era mi papá y me asusté porque me atrapo haciendo una travesura, pero luego me di cuenta que eran muy ligeros para ser mi padre y resulto ser este chico.

– ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto con una sonrisa

– Si – conteste temerosa, si mi padre nos veía seguro nos ganamos un regaño

– mucho gusto soy Roy Mustang – estiró su mano para ayudarme a levantar

– soy riza la hija del maestro hawkeye – le dije luego de levantarme mientras me sacudía la falda

– me alegra conocerte al fin, espero que el maestro no se enoje ¿enserio estas bien? –tenía una linda sonrisa y un aura de ingenuidad ¿será eso lo que vio mi padre?

– Si, si lo estoy no te preocupes – le dije con media sonrisa, un poco nerviosa además

– me iré antes de que nos regañe ¡gusto en conocerte al fin!

Le sonreí mas esta vez, luego de ello siempre nos veíamos por la ventana cuando yo limpiaba el patio. Era interesante ver como se perdía en esos libros que en cierta forma eran tan complicados pero interesantes. Siempre fue una compañía silenciosa, me daba curiosidad porque era el primer chico de mi edad que no me huía, ni a mi padre, era el primer chico de mi edad con el cual podía hablar a veces; así que nos volvimos muy cercanos, pero siempre a través de la ventana para que mi padre no nos regañara.

Vuelvo al tiempo presente después de que este recuerdo del pasado llegará a atacarme y miro hacia la ventana de la oficina y veo a Roy Mustang dormido sobre su escritorio; ¡cómo me gustaría que fuera un poco como su versión de niño, tan aplicado y activo! Sonrío un poco y digo para mí que sin importar que, siempre le observaré, incluso a través de la ventana


End file.
